I Want a Smoothie
by Affectionate-Ferret
Summary: Ben craves a smoothie so Kevin finally decides to get one for him. But it turns out it's the wrong flavor and it suddenly sends Ben into a fit of annoyingness. But when he gets too annoying Kevin decides make him to shut up. BeVin One-Shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Ben or Kevin…though I wish I did…evil smirk

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben or Kevin…though I wish I did…evil smirk

A brunette, teenage boy softly hummed the tune to his favorite song as he sat in Kevin's green camaro. He was currently waiting for the older teen to come back with his smoothie. He glared out the window and finally saw him heading back. Ben smiled at him impatiently as he watched him enter the driver's seat of the car.

"Here's your stupid smoothie." Kevin muttered as he was closing the car door behind him.

Ben held out his hands in a greedy and childish manner. He had been craving this all day, but Kevin said he had to wait just because he wanted to do something else first. Something that took all day…something…that was more important than him and his craving…

KEVINS STUPID CAR WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN HIM?!

Ben groaned to himself as he swiped the drink from Kevin's hands. Kevin glared at him then started the car. Ben placed the straw between his lips and could already tell Kevin had tasted it before he got back. This made Ben angry but he decided to let it slide, just this once.

But just as Kevin was backing up to exit the parking lot, Ben tasted the sweet puree but only to find it was the wrong flavor. He groaned loudly in frustration and to show that he hated that his craving would have to wait longer.

He grabbed Kevin's drink and tasted that one to find that, that one was also the wrong flavor. "Hey!" Kevin yelled as his smoothie was taken from him.

"You idiot, you got the wrong flavor!" Ben felt infuriated and was intolerant of Kevin's mistake. "I plainly asked for Strawberry-Banana." He growled rolling down the window and throwing both of the cups out.

"What the hell Tennyson!?" Kevin blurted out. He looked at his the young boys face in which seemed to be full of frustration. He looked like an overly hormoned girl on her period. "That was my money right there, and you just threw it out the window." He growled.

"It's your fault for being stupid." Ben responded crossing his arms in front of his chest as he began to pout. Now he looked like an angry five year old kid who didn't get his toy.

"I can't help mishearing and forgetting what you asked for. I don't see why you have to be so whiney any way. It's just a stupid smoothie."

Bens green eyes widened as he drove a sharp stare into Kevin. "It's not _just_ a smoothie!" he seethed through his teeth as his hands looked to form around an invisible neck. "You have no idea how much I want one right now! And not just any smoothie, it has to be the right flavored smoothie." he whined.

Kevin felt annoyed now. It was just a damn smoothie. So what if it was the wrong flavor? He glanced to the side to see him still pouting; he could still hear Ben muttering to himself.

Kevin sighed before looking around his surrounding. _Shit_. He must've taken a wrong turn. Ben obviously hadn't noticed though, still caught up in his string of curses and mutters.

Okay. That was enough. No more annoying little voice.

Kevin pulled over then unbuckled his seatbelt. He moved so he was now positioned over Ben. Ben had himself pressed back into his seat and his eyes widened.

"K-Kevin, what're you doing?"

"Shut up Tennyson"

"What?"

Kevin then pressed his lips against Bens and pulled away to look at Bens expression. His face was tinted a shade of pink, his emerald green eyes wide in shock and his mouth frozen. "Hey. It worked." Kevin said smiling.

Kevin moved back to his seat and placed his hands on the steering wheel. Ben's fingers twitched as he placed them on his lips. "Y-you kissed me..."

"No. I shut you up." Kevin corrected. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, as he licked his lips, tasting the little sweetness he knew belonged to Ben.

He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel before looking at Ben who was still frozen. "Okay…so it was a kiss. But you have to admit that it shut you up pretty good. Better than a smoothie right?"

Ben didn't say anything or move. So they sat there in silence before Ben finally did speak up, "Kevin…I want a juice."

**Affection: That's right! I am now a BeVin addict. I personally thought it was weird and strangely cute…but mostly weird. Heheheheheh. **


End file.
